good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Communism Fandom
Communism is an Ideology created by Karl Marx in opposition to Capitalism, freedom and democracy. This ideology is advocating class war and leading to a society in which all property is publicly owned and each person works and is paid according to their abilities and needs. However that this Idelogy fandom is becoming one of the most disturbing next to Nazism, Fascism or Authoritarianism. Why It is EXTREMELY BAD?! '''and it doesen't care about Equality?! #It overlaps with the toxic ANTIFA Fandom, SocJus, USSR Fandom. #They say that "real communism has never been tried". Nobody knows what they mean by "real communism", but we do know that they think none of the communist states over the years have practiced "real communism". Soviet Union? Not real communism. North Korea? Not real communism. Red China? Not real communism. #Hypocrisy: despite insisting that the USSR wasn't "real communism", they proudly fly the Soviet flag or using any Communism symbols. #Speaking of flying Soviet flags, that's also hypocritical for another reason, because most of them live in the United States, which was the USSR's rival for '''more than 46 years, from after WWII ended in 1945 and in cold war during 1947 until the collapse of the USSR during 1991. #They praise Joseph Stalin for the purges and killings of people who against him as well as opposition (especially his critics and dissents) to Capitalism and democracy. They even admire him to DEATH! #They overuse the word Gulag as an offensive meme just to promote communism, that murdered Millions of Russians back then! #Similar to Myspace emos in the mid-2000s, they often just use "communism" to make themselves look edgy, not for any legitimate political purpose. #It killed the Meme community,BIG TIME! #They believe that this idelogy promotes Equality which is not true, they didn't realize that communism killed Millions of innocent people when Communism rose to power, starting from Russia in 1917 which advocated by Vladimir Lenin after the October revolution, in Ukraine as part of USSR done by Joseph Stalin, China during Cultural Revolution led by Mao Zedong, North Korea by Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong IL, as well as in Africa, in Afghanistan, in Vietnam (during and after the war), Eastern European countries that are satelite states of USSR, even in Cuba that led by Fidel Castro! ##They don't even know the consequences when they're following this Ideology, you can see it on PragerU's videos #They ignore the meaning of Socialism are the root ideology of Nazism, Fascism and Communism. #They are also atheists, they reject their Religious beliefs and faith in favor to Atheism and promotes to destroy all religious faith, ironically they worship Stalin as a god even tough that Stalin is an ATHEIST! ##Even tough most of the modern day commies are using this ideology to promote Islam as a race even tough it is a Religion, Which is also that religion murdered 1.5 Billion infidels! #Modern communists are also promoting Anarcho-Communism, a new form of Communism which promotes destruction of civil liberties, freedom, democracy etc. Sounds familiar isn't it? #Altough that Nazi bronies exist, Commie bronies exist too! In fact they use Starlight Glimmer as a symbol of equality in the MLP community which both sides ruined the image of the MLP Fanbase. #Even the LGBTQ community are also part of this ironic Idelogy, Yes! they invented the Fully Automated Luxury Gay Space Communism to promote Communism for the LGBTQ community and discovering more than two genders! as well as Space exploration too. Only Redeeming Qualities of this Ideology: #At least somehow that despite of the atrocities of this Idelogy, They managed stopped the Nazism and Fascism back in WW2 as well as this Idelogy brings the modern-day innovations and inventions to the modern world, but still! #The Communism hatedom made by the Conspiracy movements can be worse sometimes, they believe that the Jews invented communism. Yes Karl Marx has Jewish blood, but he's actually an atheist and antisemitic, Also this claim is very questionable? How is this possible that all Jews can be blamed for the rise of Communism especially in Russia by BANKING! See also: *USSR Fandom *ANTIFA Category:Fandoms Category:Politics Category:What Killed The Meme Community Category:Toxic Moments in Fanning History Category:Ironic Fandoms Category:Mean spirited communities Category:The most dangerous Fandoms and Hatedoms in history Category:Misc. fandoms Category:Hypocrites Category:So Bad, It's Bad Fandoms Category:Fandoms That Should be Banned